Personal Templates
Fixme This section is in need of cleanup! Infobox Linebox Insert stuff here... Menu Your here: Home / ''' HW Specific '''Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Brand Name Category: English Documentation Category: Brand Category: Fix Me! Device Page Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Company Name / Device Model and Version __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = ? Industry Canada ID = ? CPU Type = ? MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = ? Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = ? Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = ? RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = ? Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = ? PoE = ? Power = ? Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = ? Serial Port = ? JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = ? WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = ? Wireless Standard = ??? IEEE 802.11a/b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = ? ??? 802.11n = up to 300Mbps ??? 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps ??? 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps ??? 802.11a = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest This section is in need of cleanup! Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Brand Category: Fix Me! Category: Photo's Needed NOTE donated board needed for port NOTE: DD-WRT Activation Required. NOTE: This device is not supported by dd-wrt. NOTE: board donation needed for port. NOTE: These unit seems to run more stable on the VINT builds. NOTE: This router supports Micro-plus. NOTE: Do Not flash micro this router. NOTE: Requires Micro, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: This Requires VINT, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: Requires K2.4, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: Requires K2.6, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only things that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Generic serial recovery Modified redhawk0 instructions # Print out these instructions for Off-Line use # Connect PC to router with a network cable # Configure PC with a static IP of 192.168.1.10 # Connect Serial cable # Start one of the programs from above # Get TFTP ready with file selected # Use to file here # Connect power to the router # start a rapid fire Cntl-C as you plug the router to power # type "nvram erase" w/o quotes, hit enter # type "flash -noheader : flash1.trx" w/o quotes, this starts the tftp daemon, hit enter # but have TFTP ready # Click go or start on TFTP # give it 5 minutes after it finishes # then power cycle....Hard reset or 30/30/30...then config # when it stops spitting out txt....hit the enter key...you should get a login prompt...at that point, power cycle it, hard reset...then config # you'll see it boot up Notes Category:English Documentation